The Punk and the Princess
by Roma Blackadder
Summary: Rachel and Quinn get together. Some fun Faberry.
1. Chapter 1: Duets

**The Punk and the Princess**

**Chapter 1: Duets**

Admit it, you're in love. You rise each morning with that uncertain ache in your breast. You choose that necklace, that skirt, those shoes with her in mind. You attempt not to scurry early to the choir room, practising the phrase that will please her, the gesture she will notice. When you first see her in the corridor each day … you can't help it. The knees go. She's adorable. Rachel Berry could not be more adorable if she tried to be more clueless than she already is.

"Right," said Mr Schuester clapping his hands together, "this week we're going to look at duets again! Who can remember what a duet is?"

"A blanket." stated Brittany.

"No… anyone else?"

Rachel Berry waved her hand in the air frantically, as if she was about to pop with the answer ready to spill out of her. Although Mr Schue tried to encourage anyone else to think of an answer, Rachel was the only one that was forthcoming. The remainder of the time was spent by her elaborately explain the entire history of the duet with several examples. Just as everyone was about to leave Mr Schue told them the homework for next week was to grab a partner and work on a duet together. This was it. The perfect chance.

Quinn intercepted Rachel just before she left the choir room to chase after Finn. She had already practiced exactly what she was going to say in her head.

"So Berry, you're going to duet with me." There was less chance of her being turned down if it sounded like a command.

"Well, I was going to sing with Finn but there are many strong female duets, it would be an excellent chance to add one to my repertoire."

A breath of relief.

"You can pick the song. When are we going to rehearse?"

"Tomorrow, at my house?"

This was all going better than Quinn could have hoped. A duet **and** going to Rachel Berry's house! This was like all holidays rolled in to one.

Quinn never really thought she had a chance with Rachel, what with their styles being so different. After her voyage of self-discovery over the summer, Quinn had learnt a lot and changed even more. Her once blonde hair was now pink and her style had gone from preppy to punk. She also found out she didn't hate Rachel Berry, Rachel hadn't ruined her life, she'd made it better and Quinn was in love with her.

The next day Quinn spent an hour picking her outfit, then another hour on her make-up and half an hour on her hair. She'd had an entire packet of cigarettes between 3 and 6 because she was so nervous. It wasn't like her to be like this but where Rachel was concerned Quinn was slowly turning in to a quivering wreck.

Quinn spent 10 minutes outside Rachel's house, too nervous to go in. Finally, she knocked on the door. Rachel answered and Quinn's heart skipped a beat.

"Come in. My dads are out at a conference so we have the house to ourselves tonight, is that okay?" said Rachel leading the way to her basement so they had a proper stage to rehearse on.

"Fine." choked Quinn, who was slightly off-footed by the circumstances. She knew that if Rachel's dads were there then nothing could happen but knowing that they weren't, would she be able to control herself? The basement was exactly like it was the last time she'd been here. It had been a party and it'd been pretty wild but it was before Quinn knew herself so nothing happened, and anyway, everyone was there and they would have seen. Now the basement was empty apart from the two of them.

"I had a few choices for duets," chimed Rachel, "but I think my favourite is Take me or Leave Me from Rent. Now, I know I did it with Mercedes a while back but I think it'll work with our voices just as well, if not better." She smiled triumphantly.

"Isn't that sung by lesbians?" queried Quinn, wondering if Rachel was trying to suggest something.

"Is that a problem?" said Rachel, biting down on her lip in worry. Quinn had never wanted to kiss her so much.

"No. Can't I ask without you thinking it's a problem?" Quinn didn't mean to be defensive and aggressive but she couldn't let anyone, especially Rachel, know how she really felt. She was behaving just like a little kid, unable to deal with their feelings so the hurt the people they want to be with once. She'd done it before and now it was happening again, it was her defence mechanism. Rachel looked a bit hurt by this sudden brashness from her partner. Oh God, better deal with this quick.

"Sorry, didn't mean that to sound harsh" mumbled Quinn, suddenly ashamed at having snapped at Rachel even if she did look cute when she was upset. "Shall we start singing?"

Rachel brightened immediately.

The song went well, Quinn knew it would, Rachel could make anything sound amazing. They both sat on the sofa after running it a couple more times, well, Rachel sat – Quinn collapsed. It was then that Rachel suggested reading the script so Quinn could understand the musical more. It didn't seem like a bad idea, at least it would get her some more alone time with Rachel. It was settled that Quinn would read Maureen and Rachel would be Joanne as Rachel knew both parts but Quinn, who didn't know either, suited Maureen more.

Who knew reading those scenes would be so much fun? The girls didn't stay on the sofa for long, soon they were acting them out properly on the mini stage in the basement. There was only one thing that bothered Quinn, every time the script got to kissing or anything remotely sexual between the two girls, Rachel would get embarrassed and move on. It got to the song 'Contact' and Rachel was about to turn the page when Quinn put her hand on Rachel's copy, preventing her from moving on.

"Berry, why do you skip bits? I know that, as an actor, I prefer to do everything start to finish; skipping bits just makes me confused. Let's do this bit." Quinn tried not to let the nervous waver in to her voice.

"But it's about…" said Rachel, trailing off.

"I can read Berry. What's wrong? Scared you might like it?" Lord knows that this whole experience had made Quinn want Rachel more than ever and this may be her only chance ever to get what she wants. She had to seize it.

"No, it's just that…" mumbled Rachel. She looked up at Quinn and knew that the girl would tease her mercilessly if she didn't go through with it. "Okay. Fine. Then we better go to the proper place to do this then." Rachel, being assertive around Quinn for once, grabbed her by the wrist and led her up to her bedroom.

Quinn couldn't believe this was going to happen.


	2. Chapter 2: Contact

**Chapter 2: Contact**

Why was Rachel even doing this? So what if Quinn teased her a bit more than she usually did, so what? Why is the only rational conclusion to have sex with her? She hasn't even had sex with Finn yet and he was Rachel's boyfriend! But she continued to lead Quinn upstairs to her bedroom.

How the actual fuck was this happening? Rachel Berry was leading Quinn by the wrist to her actual bedroom where they were actually going to get it on. This more than Quinn could ever hope for, her heart was beating so fast that it filled her head. She couldn't even hear her own thoughts above the noise; she couldn't plan what was going to happen. How was this meant to work? How? It was too late to think of anything else because the couple were now in front of the door that led to Rachel's bedroom.

"Well this is bright…" said Quinn, taking in all her surroundings. Rachel's yellow walls seemed almost blinding compared to her newly painted black walls, but this was Rachel's bedroom and that made it amazing.

Rachel led Quinn in and dropped her wrist as soon as they were standing in the centre of the room. Quinn knew the only way this could work was if she could make it look like she was in control. She wondered slowly round the room, glancing at everything. Finally, she took off her sleeveless denim jacket and slung it over the back of Rachel's light green desk chair.

"Quite some room, Berry" Quinn said in an I-couldn't-care-less voice, even if inside her head the tone was completely different.

"I like it" stated Rachel, trying to keep eye-contact with the punk that looked oddly out of place in her room but failing at the last syllable.

"We better get started, shouldn't we?" asked Quinn, without really asking. Quinn pulled off her Guns and Roses t-shirt and slipped out of her skirt, never breaking her gaze with Rachel. She was standing there in her underwear, completely vulnerable and all she could do was look at her.

Rachel had never watched another girl get undressed before, even in the dressing rooms for Glee, she waited for everyone else to finish and then went in to get changed herself. Quinn's body seemed perfect. She was toned from cheerleading days and she was still effortlessly beautiful. Then Quinn attacked.

She wasn't able to hold it in any longer. Quinn pushed Rachel against one of the posts on her bed and kissed her like she'd never kissed before. She tried to put every emotion in to the kiss as she could. Quinn slid Rachel's mouth open and slipped in her tongue; she tickled the roof of her mouth and waltzed her tongue with Rachel's. Then she pulled back.

Rachel was out of breath. No one had ever kissed her like that before, not even Finn who she thought was the love of her life. No one had ever kissed with this much passion. Quinn looked her up and down but Rachel said nothing, she just waited for what came next. Then Quinn's eyes rested on her chest, Rachel looked down.

"I always hated those fucking animal sweaters" Quinn whispered in Rachel's ear. She grabbed the bottom and pulled it over Rachel's head, immediately discarding it on to the floor. Rachel's breasts were perfect even in her push-up bra which she'd intended for Finn. Quinn went in for another kiss and this time Rachel kissed back. Then Quinn started to move away from the mouth, kissing the jaw, then the neck, then the shoulder, moving to the breast.

Quinn smelt of smoke. Rachel had never thought about it before but Quinn smelt of smoke and perfume, and she had to admit that she liked it. She had always admired Quinn's wildness, it pushed Rachel. That's why she didn't mind doing this; it pushed her to new places.

By this time Quinn had wiggled off Rachel's skirt so both girls were making out in their underwear. Quinn had been holding on to the bedpost up until now but now she wanted to touch Rachel, not just kiss her. She laid a cool hand on Rachel's waist and pulled the other through her long, brown hair. Feeling no resistance to this, Quinn moved both her hands down so one was now on Rachel's ass and the other was on her breast. Quinn squeezed both and Rachel let out a moan in to the kiss. This spurred Quinn on, kissing harder, squeezing more until she had pushed Rachel on to the bed and she was straddling on top of her.

Quinn pushed herself up and unfastened her bra, flinging it to one side then resuming kissing Rachel. Between kisses and breathes she instructed the other girl to do the same, which she swiftly did. Quinn knew she was getting hot, she couldn't stop running her hands all over Rachel, it was now that she decided to check if Rachel was feeling the same. She slowly slid her hand down Rachel's stomach and in between the two pieces of material that separated them, both were wet.

"Oh Rachel, you bad girl" Quinn purred. She slid her fingers in to Rachel's knickers and started to get to work.

Rachel couldn't help it, she hadn't been touched this way before and Quinn was so dominant. Every nerve in her body was tingling; she arched her body up to meet Quinn's. Quinn wouldn't stop kissing her so she had to moan through the kisses, never pausing for breath. Then Quinn stopped.

"Quinn what are you going to-" Quinn put a finger from her dry hand on Rachel's lips.

"I have a feeling you're going to enjoy this next part, Berry" hummed Quinn as she slowly moved her head lower and lower, taking Rachel's knickers off with her other hand.

Rachel gasped, and then started to moan. She steadily got louder and louder as Quinn got faster. One of Quinn's hands ventured up and squeezed Rachel's tit rhythmically. The moans increased in volume until the final one came from Rachel then Quinn.

They had finally reached complete contact.


	3. Chapter 3: Morning

**A/N: Sorry it's late, I've had a busy couple of days. It's a short but sweet final chapter - hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Morning<strong>

Rachel had to blink several times before she was properly awake and even then she felt like she was still in a dream. Had last night really happened or was it a really weird dream that she sort of liked? She looked to her left and saw the wall as usually then she rolled her head to the right. The first thing she noticed was that she had slept through her alarm and it was not 8:32, the second, and slightly more shocking, thing that she noticed was the cloud of pink hair hanging out her window with cigarette smoke pirouetting up to the white clouds above. Last night had happened. For once in her life Rachel was speechless. She just wanted to look at Quinn's back in the morning sun.

Quinn had woken up half an hour ago, taken one of Rachel's silk dressing gowns and wrapped it round her naked body. She needed a victory cigarette. A victory cigarette of love triumph. She leaned out of Rachel's window and reflected on the heaven of the night before; the way Rachel's hair fell off her shoulders when she lent her head back, the way she quivered at a touch, the way she said Quinn's name. She didn't even pretend Quinn was Finn, she was calling out for her and every time she did it, every time Quinn thought about it, she was ready to take her again. Quinn felt Rachel's eyes on her back; she smiled to her cigarette and flicked it out the window. She turned around and lent the back on the windowsill.

"Morning Rachel" purred Quinn, looking the girl directly in the eyes.

"Morning…" murmured Rachel, looking down.

"What? Didn't you like it?" said Quinn, anxious that Rachel regretted what had passed between them.

"It was… it's just that I don't think I'm…"

"You were good" stated Quinn. She walked over to the bed and climbed on top of Rachel. "You were better than good, you were great." She bent down and kissed Rachel unashamedly on the lips then smiled. "You were a star."


End file.
